JTeens: The Swap Force
by D.J. Scales
Summary: The Volcano Festival has arrived in Skylands but unfortunately the forces of evil plan to use it to take over the world. The JTeens must team up with the Arkeyans and the Skylanders to stop this threat but little do they know is that an even more sinister plot is unfolding in the shadows. Set after JTeens: The Arkeyan Invasion
1. Mt Cloudbreak

Disclaimer: I don't own Skylanders or Jackie Chan Adventures or the JTeens. I don't even own Alex. I only own my interrelation of the Arkeyan Empire established in the Skylanders Series. Thank you that is all.

**JTeens: The Swap Force**

**Mt. Cloudbreak**

In Woodburrow Sophie was already overseeing the plans to make sure that the Volcano Eruption Ceremony would go off without a hitch as she was having a word with the Arkeyan Sorcerers who ruled over the area. Alex was visiting from her home dimension after the invasion caused by the Tchang Zu of her home universe who was currently imprisoned for all time.

"So what bring you to visit our dimension once again?" Sophie said as the plans for the eruption ceremony were going underway.

"I'm actually here on vacation since the Dragon Realm in my universe is the source of all the magic in my dimension," Alex spoke, "But enough about that word on the street is that all those in this universe slain by the Arkeyan Empire have been revived but the Arkeyans still rule the universe."

"It's actually a good thing they rule the universe," Tessa spoke, "With the Zangyack Empire gone who knows what else is going to happen?"

"Either way where is everyone else?" Sophie spoke.

"I'll go get them," Alex said going off to find everyone else.

"Welcome back to Skylands everyone," Eon said to the JTeens and Jade, "This land is protected by great heroes known as the Skylanders."

"We already know that but what about the new Skylanders that Jade found?" Drago asked.

"Dude relax will you and just be happy that Wally's out of Juvie and that my evil sis is in federal prison for life and her pack are in separate federal prisons with no human contact for life," Ice spoke.

"The Arkeyans have been busy as of late," Jade spoke, "But I wish they didn't put Jimmy in federal prison for three years."

"Jimmy attempted to murder Governess Aqua's apprentice for getting revenge upon Mikey," Adinda spoke, "We cannot change that nor can we change the sentence Jade."

"Back to my story," Eon spoke, "The Area of Skylands we're in now is known as the Cloudbreak Isles defended by a special team of Skylanders whose job it was to protect a magical volcano that replenishes the magic in Skylands every 100 years. This is done through a ceremony by the four ancient elementals. But where there is great power great evil is drawn to it and it was during the last eruption ceremony that the elementals were attacked."

The scene shifted to a cloaked figure sending out hordes of fire vipers to attack the ancient elementals. The Skylanders saw this and fought back against the vipers using their attacks to defeat them.

"However the heroes found themselves trapped at the summit of the Volcano and when it erupted it blasted them to earth and into pieces," Eon explained as the Volcanic eruption blasted the Skylanders apart, "However the magic inside the volcano gave them a new power. The ability to swap halves which turned them into the Swap Force."

"So why are we here?" Jade asked.

"Kaos is probably going to attempt to use the volcano to try and take over Skylands," Adinda said, "And it is up to us to stop him. Luna and her team are already in Woodburrow as we speak."

"Hey where are Maria and Yukie?" Cody asked.

"They're also in Woodburrow as well," Eon said as he faded away before Flynn popped up.

"Guess what everyone we're about to witness something that Hugo says hasn't been seen in over a hundred years," Flynn said, "And I even got a volcano hat."

"Hopefully we can enjoy this and that Adinda's feeling about Kaos being up to something is wrong," Ice said.

"So do I," Adinda said silently before spotting a bird with somebody riding on it being chased by some Bat Shadowkhan, "Guys we might want to help."

Before they could do anything however the bird landed right onto the Dread-Yacht and somebody got off its back. It was a girl with cat like features and wore a green dress.  
"Tessa long time no see," Adinda said, "I usually don't see you outside of Woodburrow."

"Yeah no time to explain Adinda," Tessa said, "Where are the Skylanders? My village is in danger."

"They're right here and we've got Portal Masters alongside them," Flynn said referring to Jade, Alex the JTeens and the Dragon Skylanders.

"Great perhaps they can help us," Tessa spoke before more Shadowkhan showed up, "Go into the Volcano. We can lose them there."

"I just hope you know what you're doing," Flynn said steering the ship into the volcano with the Shadowkhan on the tail.

In the volcano the ship was dodging lava pillars and what not as Flynn was steering.

"Tessa are you sure this was a good idea?" Ice shouted as the ship continued bouncing as it took damage.

"Never mind that we got company," Sunburn said as Shadowkhan ninjas showed up and attacked.

The heroes and the Skylanders used their powers and martial arts abilities to fight back against the Shadowkhan and clear away any rubble that got on the Dread-Yacht.

"Okay I think that should be the last of them," Cynder said as the ship managed to escape the Shadowkhan before flying out of the volcano and crash landing.

"My ship!" Flynn cried seeing the state it was in, "She saved our lives."

"We've got to get to Woodburrow fast," Tessa said, "I'll have somebody tow your ship to the village."

"As a captain I won't abandon my ship," Flynn stated.

"Very well Flynn," Rose said, "We'll go on foot to Woodburrow."

As the team went on foot to Woodburrow they were unaware that they were being watched.

In Kaos' fortress in the Cloudbreak Isles Kaos was busy tuning his latest invention as Malefor returned from interrogating the chieftess.

"I still say we need to send in more Shadowkhan and attack," Kaos spoke, "We need to eliminate those interlopers now."

"But this all out invasion is drawing in too much attention," Glumshanks said, "Perhaps we could try a more subtle approach. Let's also remember that the Arkeyan Empire still has us at the top of its hit list.""

"I'm with the troll on this one," Malefor said, "And I've got a swarm of Ninja Shadowkhan ready."

"At least these Shadowkhan are more effective than these greebils," Kaos said as the greebils were messing about, "I can't believe I'm all out of trolls."

"That's the thing about Shadowkhan," Malefor said, "They're endless and limitless and they won't rise up against us."

"But we better be careful cause you know what happened in the home universe of the Dragon Realm's guardian," Glumshanks chimed in, "Tchang Zu ended up stripped of all his chi and magic and he's sentenced to life in the Arkeyan Empire's deepest dungeon for all eternity."

"There isn't a prison in all of existence that can hold me," Malefor sneered, "And once the Darkness spreads over all of Skylands evil will reign for all eternity or at least till the next 100 years and if that doesn't work I can use the dragonballs to summon the Eternal Dragon Skylus and make it happen."

Malefor then laughed evilly and loudly in the process.


	2. Welcome to Woodburrow

**Welcome to Woodburrow**

At the town of Woodburrow the team arrived with Flynn and Tessa since the latter had shown up via team of Dragons along with Flynn's wrecked ship.

"We should've had Shenron make it so that this thing was impervious to damage," Sunburn spoke.

"Shenron's not here Sunburn and we've got things to do," Rose said.

"She's right," Roark said showing up, "Either way welcome to Woodburrow. For those of you who don't know me I am Roark, Governor Terrador's Nephew and one of the 8 leaders of the Arkeyan Sorcerers in the Cloudbreak Isles."

"An honor to meet you your highness," Ice spoke as he and the others bowed down before Roark.

"Thanks for the formalities but we've got problems," Jasmine said, "Shadowkhan have been spotted in the Cloudbreak Isles and some shadowkhan even kidnapped the Chieftess."

"Who is the Cheiftess?" Cody wondered.

"She's the leader of our village," Tessa said, "And the only one able to communicate with the Four Ancient Elementals."

"I can see why they'd want to kidnap her," Chrissie said.

"And most of you should be lucky that we Arkeyans even allowed you to come here at all," Jasmine said glaring at most of the group minus Ice, "Most of the empire still hates your guts."

"I can see that," Ice said.

"And you two are still on thin ice with Emperor Drake," Jasmine added glaring at Rose and Sara, "He had to double the vault security after the break in."

"Enough Jasmine let's just get ready for the big Ceremony and rescue the Chieftess," Roark said trying to avoid a fight breaking out.

"Roark's right," Colleen said, "The sooner we rescue the Chieftess the sooner we can figure out what Kaos is up to."

"But we need to know where the Chieftess is before we mount a rescue," Chrissie reminded.

"We could just send in the Dragons to scout," Cody suggested.

"Won't work," Drago spoke, "Kaos may order the Shadowkhan to shoot them down and the Arkeyans rule all of Skylands."

"Why don't we just get Rose and Sara to send in the Arkeyans?" Sophie suggested.

"Emperor Drake rules the Arkeyan Empire and since he revoked Rose and Sara's authority to order the Arkeyans for the vault fiasco for 130 days there's no telling if they'll listen to them," Cynder chimed in.

"And I doubt that Luna and her team will listen to you considering they still hate your guts," Sunburn sneered to Colleen, "The final straw for them was taking that brat's side when Drago said the divorce was the brat's fault which it was."

"And I second that," Zap added, "And so do most of the Skylanders for that matter."

"Even the entire Swap Force agrees with it and they all agree with the stupid lizard Shendu's final punishment of eternal torture in the form of the rage of every Arkeyan Sorcerer past, present and future until the end of creation for ordering Drago to polish every suit of armor he could find as punishment for yelling at that stupid whore!" Whirlwind snapped, "That was the final straw for the Arkeyans!"

"And it's also the reason why they officially rule all of Skylands and the entire universe," Spyro spoke while sighing, "We get it Whirlwind but you don't have to keep bringing it up."

Over on Dragon's Peak King Ramses was watching the viewing mirror and shook his head yet again as the bickering between the Skylanders and the Portal Masters began.

"You'd think they'd learn to drop the subject by now?" Flavius said to King Ramses.

"The Arkeyan Empire does not let any dishonor against their people go," King Ramses spoke, "They've got the memory of elephants and they'll destroy and entire dimensions to restore their honor. That is why the Arkeyans are the most fearsome and the most dangerous civilization of Sorcerers in all of existence. Entire civilizations were wiped out of existence and history by the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire because the civilizations dishonored the Sorcerer King at the time."

"Skylands never had to deal with this when Emperor Marcus was the Emperor of the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire," Terrador spoke, "He ruled the Empire with peace and he never started a war or let the Arkeyans attack other civilizations without a reason and he certainly never took over the entire universe."

"But the Arkeyans do have a reason for ruling Skylands and the Universe," Cyril reminded, "One of their leader's honor was sullied by an unrefined brat and her friends."

"And you know full what happened the last time one of their leaders was insulted," Blaze reminded, "Not to mention what'll happen every 100 years after the Volcano on the Cloudbreak Isles erupts."

"Sozin's Comet, named after Volcanic Arkeyan Sorcerer Governor Sozin Leader of the Volcanic Arkeyans 9000 years ago," Volteer said, "The very same comet that showed up across Skylands 9000 years ago. Let us hope his descendant does not use it to make history repeat itself."

"We can only hope at this point," Flavius said praying.

Back in Woodburrow the team managed to drop the bickering but Adinda could tell that it was affecting the group.

"So how goes the preparations for the ceremony Sophie?" Adinda asked Sophie.

"We're a bit behind since Kaos kidnapped the Chieftess but we're getting there," Sophie replied, "All we need now is to find the four ancient elementals and have them begin the ceremony. You think that's probably why Kaos kidnapped her?"

"She is the only one able to communicate with the four ancient elementals," Adinda said, "And after each ceremony they scatter to different parts of the Cloudbreak Isles. I am certain that is why Kaos kidnapped her."

"You think he's planning to use the Volcano to take over Skylands?"

"If he is then we better prepare to summon the Eternal Dragon. Overusing the Eternal Dragon may cause the Black Smoke Dragon to emerge but if push comes to shove we may have no choice."


	3. Rescue the Chieftess

**Rescue the Chieftess**

Over in Kaos' fortress Kaos and Malefor were looking over the locations of the four ancient elementals.

"Thanks to my powers and Malefor's experience and ability I was able to learn the locations of the four ancient elementals," Kaos said, "And I plan to evilize them so that when they do their magic act they'll fill the volcano with darkness and spread it across all of Skylands."

"And in case that doesn't work I've taken to filling the volcano itself with petrified Darkness," Malefor said.

"But what if the Arkeyan Sorcerers use the Eternal Dragon to undo the damage?" Glumshanks asked.

"Way ahead of you," Malefor said, "I sent the Shadowkhan out to locate the dragonballs before the Arkeyans do."

"Which leaves us free to focus on the ancient elementals themselves," Kaos said, "And I say we should go with an all-out invasion."

"Bad idea," Malefor retorted, "We should use a more subtle approach."

"He's actually right," Glumshanks said being able to speak his mind more with Malefor present, "The previous all out invasions draw too much attention and Malefor tried the invasion thing and it ended up with him being sealed in the underworld."

"Well since you're so smart Malefor you lead the next task," Kaos said, "I've got ancient elementals to find."

Kaos then left to go do just that.

"Kaos is terribly stupid and over confident," Malefor grumbled, "At least his mother Minerva has more sense than he does."

"For once we agree on that Malefor," Glumshanks said, "So what are you going to do?"

"For now I'll let Kaos do as he pleases and then wait for Minerva to show up then when she does show up I'll attack and if the Eternal Dragon Shows up then ill use it."

"But you are aware of the safeguards around Genghis that'll prevent him from granting you a wish."

"I'm aware of this and I'm already making plans to get around that. In the meantime I just sensed that our enemies are going to Cascade Glade. My guess is that they're going to rescue the Chieftess and some of the Elder Town's folk but they'll be in for a bit of a surprise."

Meanwhile in Cascade Glade the heroes were already at the Luau Lagoon where Skylanders of the Air Element were stronger.

"This the place," Rita said, "Whirlwind take lead."

"Consider it done," Whirlwind said as she and Chrissie took leader with Free Ranger guiding.

"So far everything seems to be going okay," Hsi Wu said, "But where is Emperor Drake?"

"He'll be here," Sunburn said, "Ceremony Tradition states that the Arkeyan Sorcerer King is not to show up with the Imperial Guard until all the four ancient elementals are together."

"Why is that?" Colleen questioned.

"If you must know it was done by King Cyrus the First, The First Emperor of the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire," Swarm spoke, "The Arkeyans wanted a back up plan in the event that something like this happened and they didn't want their own Eternal Dragon Corrupted."

"Sounds like they're trying to cover their bases," Drago said.

"That's right," Cynder said, "Considering that the Arkeyans Rule all of Skylands."

"And don't you forget it," Rita stated, "Emperor Drake's watching as we speak and he probably knows by now about all the dishonors committed against the empire." "And while he does care about the family he has to ensure the safety of the Empire as well," Sunburn stated.

"I bet he's probably holding a war meeting in the event that Kaos does do an all out invasion of the Cloudbreak Isles," Cody said, "So far the Arkeyans are a War driven civilization."

"But they only attack if they're the ones that have been dishonored and only then if the offense is huge like dishonoring one of their leaders or the offense that caused them to enslave the entire universe and eliminate all of Avalon and it's rulers," Spyro reminded bringing up Shendu's final punishment.

Little did anybody know, Emperor Drake was watching everything in New Camelot and he was holding a conference about the situation regarding the Cloudbreak Isles and Skylands and had invited the Arkeyan Generals and invited some of the Dragons to attend too and he even invited Adinda of the Mystic Arkeyans.

"Air Chief Marshall Sora your report?" Emperor Drake asked.

"Thank you Sire," Sora a Wind Arkeyan Sorceress with blonde hair with blue high lights and wearing a sky blue Air Chief Marshall's uniform said, "I've sent my best Wind Arkeyans to find the four ancient elementals and unfortunately they've found Bat Shadowkhan in their way. My guess is that Malefor is using the Shadowkhan to tail my troops into leading them to the elementals."

"Thank you Sora," Drake said, "Imperial General Lamorak you spent much of your life among the people of the Cloudbreak Isles and you are one of the only few among us gifted enough to have actually been able to communicate with them. Where would they go to rest every 100 years?"

"It's hard to be absolutely sure your highness but from what I can gather the places are very hard to find and locate," Imperial General Lamorak said, "Only the Chieftess and I knew where to find them but I fear that Malefor tortured the information out of her which means that all of Skylands is in danger."

"Indeed," Drake said, "General Byron what is your recommendation?"

"I recommend that we also take a look at what happened the last time when your father Emperor Ryan was ruling the empire," General Byron, an Arkeyan General of the Gaia Arkeyans and Roark's Father spoke, "The last time the eruption Ceremony happened the place was attacked by fire vipers and Kaos' Mom, Minerva. The failed attack forced the Arkeyans to guard the place full time and it also left shards of prettified darkness in the area."

"Indeed," Drake said, "Eureka, Bonnie, Buck this is the first time you've attended a war meeting and you three have spent most of your lives among the people of the Cloudbreak Isles. Do you think that adding more troops to the Isles would stop Kaos' invasion?"

"The people of the Cloudbreak Isles are a great people that have hope," Buck said, "They believe that they'll survive anything as long as they have hope and confidence in us and in the Skylanders."

"You're right Buck," Drake said, "We need to discuss what Malefor would do to try and destroy their hope."

"Well if I were Malefor I'd do something to terrify the entire area into doing what he demands," Eureka a yellow dragon smaller than Buck but big enough to carry Bonnie said, "Remember my mentor Elder Volteer said that the Dark Armies did that during the Year of the Dragon."

"And how would he do that?" Admiral Siebold asked, "Malefor would have to do something huge to pull it off."

"Knowing him he'd destroy an entire island or burn a whole village," Bonnie a young girl wearing a brown sleeveless shirt and tights under a small skirt spoke, "Or perhaps he'd destroy the Cloudbreak isles."

"Isn't that similar to what General Malva's Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Grandfather Volcanic Arkeyan Governor Sozin did 9000 years ago?" Buck questioned, "He used the power of a comet to wipe out an evil civilization that attacked the Arkeyans before he used the comet's power 100 years after that to finish that war."

"My ancestor did that Buck," General Malva spoke, "And if push comes to shove I may have to use the Comet to attack Malefor and his Shadowkhan Armies head on or at least get my cousin Governess Shasta to do so."

"Let's remember that Sozin's comet only comes once every 100 years and it only shows up seven days after the Eruption Ceremony," Adinda reminded, "However our enemies can do a lot in seven days."

"True and on a lesser note the Earth is still under our control," General Kylie said, "We've got total control over the planet and we've got eyes and ears everywhere so if anybody does insult the Arkeyan Empire we will know about it."

"Excellent news General Kylie," Drake spoke, "General Comet you've been silent as of late."

General Comet, Governess Celestia and Princess Luna's elder cousin, a Cosmic Arkeyan with blue hair and a beard and wearing a five Star General's uniform showing that he was higher ranked than Sora, Siebold and Malva spoke.

"Sire I was simply reviewing everything that's been said and done since we enslaved the earth and sentenced Shendu to his final punishment of Eternal Torture and while the safety of the Isles and Skylands is important we do need to go over the issue of the Dragonballs," General Comet said, "We've been summoning Genghis too often."

"Comet is right sir," Kylie spoke, "The last thing we need is another shadow dragon breakout and loss of the eternal dragon for 100 years."

"True but don't forget we can afford to loose Genghis for 100 years since Genghis did give us life spans to live over 1000 years old," Drake said, "However we have to watch the energy use so we must cleanse Genghis' Dragonballs after each use."

"And there is that new Eternal Dragon that we don't know about in the cloudbreak isles," Lamorak spoke, "I'm the only one among us whose seen it and its dragonballs."

"Probably the only reason why you're among the Imperial Generals," Malva muttered quietly under her breath to Buck who giggled.

"I heard that," Lamorak snapped to Malva, "Let me remind you that as an Imperial General I out rank you Malva so zip it."

"Guys enough," Adinda said, "Let's just resume our tasks. The JTeens and the Swap Force have probably found the Chieftess by now."

The others agreed and decided to end the war meeting for now.

Back in Cascade Glade Reina, Rita, Rose, Sara, Jade,, the Jteens and the Skylanders had rescued the Chieftess and were currently heading back to Woodburrow on Roxanne's back.

"Thank you for rescuing me young heroes,' The Chieftess said, "But we don't have time to waste. Malefor knows where to find the ancient elementals and I'm afraid they are in grave danger."

"Can't we just use the Eternal Dragon to find the Ancient Elementals and move them to Woodburrow first?" Hsi Wu suggested, "Or at least send us to their locations?"

"It's not that easy," Rose spoke, "The Elementals are hidden so that not even the Eternal Dragons can find them. If the Eternal Dragons knew where to find them we'd have summoned one to do just that ages ago."

"And the Dragonballs need time to recharge after each use," Colleen reminded remembering what Eon told her of the Eternal Dragon as they returned to Woodburrow.

"Here we are," Roxanne said, "next stop Woodburrow."

"Thanks for the flight Roxanne," Cody said, "As an earth dragon you seem to be very calm and you look a bit younger than most Earth Dragons."

"Roxanne was Guardian Terrador's apprentice and her techniques were nearly flawless and precise," Rita said, "Drake quickly promoted Roxanne to being Governor Terrador's Bodyguard and she's done very well at it too."

"That's great but we've got ancient Elementals to locate," Chrissie reminded.

"Chrissie's right," Reina said, "If we don't find them first then all of Skylands is doomed."


	4. Rampant Ruins

**Rampant Ruins**

At the Rampant Ruins the heroes could see the area was being dug up by Kaos' forces in search of the petrified Darkness used to create the Evilizers.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Colleen asked Roark as they were flying on his partner dragon Hyouta this time.

"This is the Place Colleen," Roark retorted, "And the only reason Hyouta is even tolerating you right now is for the sake of stopping Kaos."

"That guy has caused untold problems in all of Skylands for centuries," Hyouta growled, "And he had the nerve to team up with your enemies. I for one am glad the Arkeyan Empire rules over all of creation including the earth."

"You tell them Hyouta," Roark said much to the joy of the Arkeyans.

"This is the Dig site that Snagglescale was talking about," Tessa said. "I hope the Skylanders can find some way of stopping whoever's behind this."

"Piece of Cake," Flynn said, "The Skylanders and I have been through sticker situations than this."

"It's true we fight the forces of darkness on a daily basis," Ice said, "And we've got the Arkeyan Empire on our side."

"All we need to do is figure out how to stop the forces of darkness from creating more Evilizers," Jasmine said, "And I think I know where to begin. Land here."

So Hyouta landed where Jasmine told him to land and they made their way to the Iron Tomb Trail where Skylanders of the Air Element were stronger. Chrissie took the lead with Whirlwind and Free Ranger leading the attack. They found themselves at a dual elemental gate so they sent Hoot Kraken in to explore it while they pressed on ahead to the Gibbon Antechamber where Skylanders of the Life Element were stronger and that meant Cody was to take lead with Camo and Stink Bomb leading the attack.

"Is it just me or does it seem odd that we're using a stone monkey to stop the forces of darkness?" Roark asked as Cody was leading the way through the Gibbon Antechamber.

"We've used weirder stuff than that," Cody said as they found themselves facing down Evilized Sugar Bats.

"Enough with the stories we can save them for later," Camo snapped as the Swap Force found themselves at the Orangutan Tower. "We should be talking about the conquest of the Arkeyan Empire and how the Arkeyans are already planning to select a candidate to replace King Ramses at Dragon's Peak should the Emperor despise him enough to have him killed just because of Vathek's actions against the Arkeyan Empire."

"Camo the last thing we need is a Civil War among the Dragons," Whirlwind sighed as they pressed onwards eventually finding themselves facing down an Arkeyan Rip Rotor.

"Jesus Christ the Empire's robots are turning against us?" Ice asked stunned as they fended off the Arkeyan Robot.

"It's the Petrified Darkness," Chrissie said, "This place was once a Graveyard for the Arkeyan Robots."

"Well this Graveyard is about to become a battlefield," Ice said as he, Blast Zone and Sunburn took lead since they were in the Simian Temple section of the Ruins and Fire Element Skylanders were stronger in that zone. "Speaking of which think the brat will die in prison of old age?"

"Make it death at the hands of the worst of the worst at Chor Gum Prison," Drago added as he Hsi Wu, Ice, and all the Arkeyan Sorcerers and Swap Force Skylanders as well as most of the Dragon Skylanders laughed loudly at that even as they fought off some Arkeyan Slam Shots before continuing onwards.

Eventually the team then made their way to the Simian Throne Room where Skylanders of the Fire Element were stronger. They noticed an Earth Element gate so they sent in Bash and Cody to check it out while Ice Sunburn and Blast Zone continued onwards through the Simian Throne Room.

"Here we are the Guardian's lookout," Roark said, "Skylanders of the Earth Element are stronger here."

"Guess I better take lead," Cody said as he Bash and Doom Stone took the lead in attacking enemies that stood in their way till they found themselves staring down Evil Glumshanks.

"Oh scales it's Kaos' butler," Hyouta sighed, "Roark and I will distract him. The rest of you try to get past that force field."

Roark got on Hyouta's back and began to distract Evil Glumshanks as their team was busy getting to the Stone Monkey. Once they found it they began to activate the light beams before jumping to the Monkey Monk's Pit to activate the second beam.

"Rattle Shake and I will lead along with Ice since Skylanders of the Undead Element are Stronger in this zone," Cynder said as she Rattle Shake and Ice began to fight off the robots in the area as they got to the second light beam which was located in the Eastern Watch, an area where Skylanders of the Undead Element were also stronger.

"I gotta say the Skylanders of the Undead Element are personally my favorite yet," Hsi Wu said.

"And when this is over we're going to check on some Prisons built by the Arkeyan Empire for thousands of years," Zap added as they somehow got the Monkey Statue activated to pummel Evil Glumshanks.

"Oh no what did the wicked monkey do to you?" Glumshanks said to himself, "Wait a minute what would Kaos do? I know he'd use Plan Z!"

Glumshanks got the machines fired up as he drove into a pit.

"Brace yourselves guys this is going to be a very long fight," Cody said as Roark and Hyouta joined them for the match against Evil Glumshanks.

At first Evil Glumshanks tried to ram the heroes via the Spikes but the heroes dodged them and attacked the machine doing heavy damage to Glumshanks. When he was nearly at a quarter of his health he began to summon enemies but that didn't make a difference as they continued to kick ass till the darkness faded.

"Gha! Pull yourself together Glumshanks," Glumshanks said to himself, "You're evil enough now. Do you want to go back to washing Kaos' dirty socks? This is your shot! Oh who am I kidding."

The machine then blasted Glumshanks off as the JTeens and the Skylanders celebrated.

Back at Kaos' Fortress Glumshanks came back singed much to the surprise of Malefor, Kaos and Vrak

"Glumshanks what are you doing here?" Kaos asked.

"Never mind that you're not evilized anymore," Malefor snapped. "Oh and Kaos your mother is back."

"I knew we should've taken a more subtle approach," Vrak grumbled.

Kaos turned to see his Mother was on the magic mirror.

"You know Vrak's got a point," Kaos' Mom said, "When I attacked the Cloudbreak Isles 100 years ago with a swarm of fire vipers at my command I managed to get the Swap Force banished leaving the Isles unprotected for 100 years. Now they're back thanks to your all out invasion Kaos."

"At least when I pulled out an all out invasion I had more success," Malefor said, "And I'll use the Shadowkhan to finish them off. But first I think a little Jail Break is in order and I'll have one of my Dragon Generals lead the Jail Break. Avarona!"

An Ice Blue female Dragon appeared before Malefor and knelt before him.

"You called Malefor?" Avarona said.

"Fly to the Arkeyan Prisons and break out the Empire's most hated enemies and bring them to me at once," Malefor said, "I've got a little plan in store to stick it to those stupid Arkeyan Mages!"

"Malefor are you sure you want to piss of the Arkeyan Empire even more?" Glumshanks warned.

"Quiet Glusmshanks," Vrak said , "Malefor's plan is genius and once he puts it into action the Arkeyans will be too busy to notice what I've got in store."

"Yes Lord Malefor," Avarona said flying off to do just that.

Back in Woodburrow Rufus and Sophie were already praising the heroes.

"Welcome back to Woodburrow," Rufus said, "News of your heroism has spread across the Cloudbreak Isles and many have offered to help in anyway they can."

"We could use all the help we can get at this point but where are the Arkeyans?" Hyouta asked.

"Emperor Drake's in a meeting with the Arkeyan Governors about tightening Security around Chor Gum Prison and Hell's Gate Prison and his sisters have gone to check on the security at the prisons themselves," Sophie explained, "Personally I hope they torment the brat and her friends till the end of creation as well as that piece of shit Fiona for that matter. She's nothing but a back stabbing traitor and if you ask me she deserves to rot in hell for all eternity and so does Finn for that matter for stabbing me in the back as well as everyone who took the side of my worst enemies!"

The Arkeyans were glad to see that Kayleigh's newly adoptive cousin was firmly on their side as were all the Swap Force Skylanders as well as those who supported the Arkeyan Empire as they continued talking about how things had gotten better since the Arkeyan Empire officially ruled all of Skylands and the Universe.


	5. Chor Gum Prison

**Chor Gum Prison**

While the Skylanders were busy patting themselves on the back after defeating Evil Glumshanks, Reina, Rita, and Yukie were checking on Chor Gum Prison. It was one of the prisons created by the Arkeyan Empire in the darkest and coldest mountains, to hold the worst of the worst enemies of the Arkeyan Empire. The Arkeyan Royals were wearing thick winter clothes due to the cold weather.

"Does this place have a bathroom?" Reina asked, crossing her legs in an attempt to hold it in, "I really need to go."

"Yes, it does, sis," Rita sighed at her sister's antics, "We made sure of that when we upgraded the prison. Our ancestors even put in multiple bathrooms in the prisons and in the area."

"Thank you," Reina said, running for the closest bathroom.

Rita went to go check on the prison itself, and the first step was by speaking to the Warden.

A moment later Rita and Reina who had caught up with her were telling the warden to double the security.

"You're serous? You want me to double the guards and take extra precautions?" The Warden responded, rather offended, "You doubt my confidence?"

"Of course we don't, but if we manage to stop Kaos from corrupting one of the Ancient Elementals or Mount Cloudbreak itself, then he's sure to attack one of the prisons to strengthen his dark army," Rita explained.

"And we Arkeyans helped build the prisons, but none of them compare to that of Cloudcraker Prison," Reina reminded, "The Portal Masters of the time made that out of Traptanium."

"You've got a point," The Warden sighed, "But so far the Prisoners haven't started a riot yet. Still it's better to be safe then sorry, so I'll double the Security Measures."

"One more thing," Rita said, "You did remember to make sure to put the Worst of the Worst in the Pit right?

"Of course I did," the Warden said, "I've even got the highest ranking restraints to use on our enemies as well. Let me show you."

The Warden took Reina and Rita to the elevator and had one of the guards lower it down to the pit, which was the deepest pit in the prison. Once they got out they could see that the Empire's worst enemy, Stacey Valmont, had been chained with a boulder attached to each of her wrists. Shell armor with needles preventing her from moving and the intense cold preventing her from doing much of anything.

"As you can see this section of Chor Gum Prison is so dark that we have to use a Flash light just to see," the Warden said, "And I even doubled the restraints and made sure that the steel was reinforced."

"Excellent," Rita said before sneering at Stacey, "Enjoy life in the pit, bitch!"

"You brought this on yourself, whore!" Reina taunted before speaking to the warden, "You really outdid yourself this time."

"Thank you your highness," The Warden said, "And you'll be happy to know that we made sure that the brat's friends were locked away in separate prisons as well as all those who dared to dishonor the Arkeyan Empire and the blood relatives of all who dared to dishonor the Arkeyan Empire."

Reina and Rita said nothing else as they and the Warden left the Pit but what they didn't know was that the brat's eyes shot open and were red with rage as she was plotting revenge upon the entire Arkeyan Empire and all those who crossed her and when she was through she'd wipe them all out for good.


	6. Iron Jaw Gulch

**Iron Jaw Gulch **

Back at Woodburrow the JTeens were speaking to the Chieftess to figure out their next move.  
"Okay so run this by us again," Cody said, "Kaos is going to the Barren Dessert to go after the Ancient Terrasquid?"

"That's correct," the Chieftess spoke.  
"So where is the Terrasquid?" Drago questioned.

"Go to Iron Jaw Gulch," The Chieftess replied, "The Marshall there might know where to find the Ancient Terrasquid."

"I always get lost out there," Tessa said, "It's a good thing I have the best Pilot in all of Skylands."

"So whose taking us this time?" Chrissie asked, "In case you didn't notice the Entire Arkeyan Empire hates our guts."

"And so do all of the Dragons, All the Arkeyan Influenced Dragons anyway and most of the Dragons sided with the Empire" Colleen said, "In fact Hyouta even said that if it wasn't for the fact that the ruler of Dragon's peak is the dragon who sits on the Dragon's throne then they would've had the Arkeyans toss Ramses off his post and put one of them in charge."

"Perhaps you'd best explain everything that has happened from the beginning of your adventures as JTeens up to this point," The Chieftess said, "This will give me an idea as to why the entire Arkeyan Empire hates most of you."

"I can do better," Roark said, "I can roll footage of what's happened."

Roark snapped his fingers and rolled footage of everything that happened up to this point and when the Chieftess saw it all she passed out from a stroke.

"Is she alright?" Flynn asked.

"I vote we bolt for Iron Jaw Gulch," Hsi Wu suggested, "Before the Arkeyans blame us for the Chieftess passing out."

"Pretty much," Drago said agreeing with his Uncle as they found Kasumi and bolted for Iron Jaw Gulch.

Meanwhile in the Underworld's deepest dungeon the Entire Arkeyan Empire past and present was already going all out on torturing all those that dared to dishonor the Arkeyan Empire and giving it everything they had. In the deepest of the deepest pit sat Tchang Zu who was currently griping over his predicament and how Kaos was laughing at him.

"Serves you right fool," Kaos sneered laughing at the now powerless demon, "This is what happens when you banish me back to Skylands."

Tchang Zu glared since Malefor's curse had also stripped him of his chi and had trapped him in a jar for all eternity to never see the light of day ever again.

Meanwhile in the Barren Deserts Flynn was reading the map but was getting confused.

"According to the map Iron Jaw Gulch is somewhere to the west…East," Flynn said, "Either way we're heading in the wrong direction. Probably. Either way it'll be fine."

"Of course it'll be fine, embrace the adventure Flynn!" Tessa said, "You know what your problem is? You rely too much on maps and machines to find your way. You ignore your instincts!"

"Hey I happen to like machines and ignoring my instincts is the reason I'm even getting on this bird," Flynn said.

"Tessa is just saying that if where you are is where you're supposed to be then you're never really lost," Hsi Wu said as he and Drago flew by Whiskers as everyone else was on Kasumi's back.

"Speaking of lost the brat's literally lost everything huh?" Flynn said laughing loudly as did Kasumi, Ice, Drago, and Hsi Wu.

"You said it," Ice said "Thanks to the Arkeyan Empire."

"And if we really are lost then it's only because Whiskers can't fly straight," Flynn said before adding, "You heard me."

Soon they found themselves flying right into a greebel attack and they were dodging and evading.

"It's time like this I wish we had the Dread-Yacht or an Arkeyan Autogyro," yelled Cody as they dodged cannonballs.

"Guys we got bad news," Chrissie said, "The Airship Pirates are attacking the Gulch and they've got Bat Shadowkhan backing them up."

True to Chrissie's words the Bat Shadowkhan were attacking the village alongside the Airships.

"Then let's take them down!" said Jade.

The team began using their abilities to take down the Shadowkhan and the Greebel Airships.

The JTeens used their elemental abilities while the Dragon Skylanders who could fly did so.

"Well that wasn't so tough," Cody said as they were making their way through the area.

"Don't celebrate just yet Cody," Kasumi replied, "That's only the first wave. More will be coming soon and personally I hope they eliminate Colleen!" She said that last part venomously as Spyro sighed knowing that the Arkeyan Influenced Dragons held a grudge and wouldn't let it go until the end of time.

Meanwhile back in Woodburrow Roark and Hyouta were tending to the Chieftess who just woke up from her stroke albeit heavily weakened.

"I still can't believe all of this bullying was happening on Planet Earth," The Chieftess sighed, "Why has nobody done anything about it?"  
"Cause those lazy ass parents refused to do something about it so we Arkeyans have decided to do the job ourselves," Roark said, "By eliminating everyone who dishonored our people even once more than once."

"Now you see the full extent of why our people have pretty much enslaved the universe and why we'll even enslave the Cloudbreak Isles should your people piss us off," Hyouta snarled. "And we'll kill anybody who dares to oppose us as well as the clans of all those who dare to oppose us."

"No need to resort to that," The Chieftess replied, wanting to avoid being ripped apart by the Arkeyans, "Let's just hope that your people and the Dragons influenced by your people haven't ripped apart the JTeens by now."

"Actually they've already been ripped apart by the Arkeyans or didn't you see the Shadow Dragon fiasco on planet earth and they destroyed all of Avalon and every star planet and galaxy in Avalon's dimension and killed everyone in there," A resident of Woodburrow spoke as the Chieftess gulped out of fear of what the Empire was capable of.

Meanwhile back in Iron Jaw Gulch the JTeens currently had just finished off the last of the Greebel Airships when they regrouped with the Locals of Iron Jaw Gulch.

"That'll teach Kaos and his cabal to think twice before they attack Iron Jaw Gulch," Marshal Wheelock spoke, "Nice work all around."

"Thank you very much but we're looking the ancient Terrasquid," Cody spoke, "I don't suppose you know where it is?"

"Nope but I do know somebody in Motleyville who can help you," Wheelock spoke, "The train could take you there but that'll be down for days." An explosion rang out, "Weeks."

"We'll take the Arkeyan Influenced Dragons," Ice said, "They're less likely to explode."

"Anyway once you get there ask for Sharpfin," Wheelock said, "He knows the way."

"That crook are you serious?" Tessa retorted.

"If you want to see a real crook look no further than ice's father Valmont!" Kasumi roared, "And I for one am glad the Arkeyans eliminated him on the spot by throwing him into the wood chipper!"

"And I never have to see him ever again!" Ice added.

The residents in Iron Jaw Gulch who sided with the Arkeyans or were Arkeyans themselves all cheered at Kasumi's statement while the others kept silent as they were afraid of what would happen should they speak out.

"How about we just get back to Woodburrow," Flynn suggested as the team left for Woodburrow as fast as they could.


	7. Motleyville

**Motleyville**

The Team had returned to Woodburrow only to find an Autogyro Fleet flying the colors of Imperial Guard of the Arkeyan Empire present.

"Oh this is bad. That's the Arkeyan Sorcerer Emperor's Elite Guard," Tessa said frightened.

"How do you know about the Emperor's Elite Guard?" Flynn asked. "And why are they here?"

"If they're here it means that the Royal Family or an Imperial General is present," Tessa said, "As for how I know them. It's a long story."

"Let's go see what they want," Hsi Wu groaned, "Most of my siblings are already paying the ultimate price for the dishonor committed against the Arkeyan Empire."

So the Team headed to see the Chieftess who was currently having a word with Buck.

"Welcome back to Woodburrow," The Chieftess said, "Buck has some good news and bad news for us."

"The Emperor is coming to find the remaining elementals and has sent Imperial General Lamorak along with Eureka and Bonnie," Buck said "And that's the good news. Here's some bad news."

"Oh god what," Chrissie groaned.

"While you were gone somebody broke into Chor Gum Prison, slaughtered and mutilated all the guards, and attempted to break out the brat aka Stacey," Buck spoke, "And they made sure that the Entire Arkeyan Empire was watching. Fortunately the attempted breakout failed but all the guards were slaughtered."

All of Woodburrow went into shock and silence looking like the end of the world was upon them. That was not the news they wanted to hear. In fact this was the news that could set off the entire Arkeyan Empire on a massive genocidal rampage across all of Skylands to hunt down the dumbass responsible for the attempted jail break should Emperor Drake, the Arkeyan Sorcerer King find out.

"Perhaps we should find Sharpfin," Flynn suggested, "And try to give the Emperor enchiladas."

"Flynn Mexican food isn't going to help us!" Snapped Camo.

"Hey I like enchiladas." Flynn defended.

"Enough with the food," hissed Hyouta, "Let's just get to Motleyville and find Sharpfin. A relative of mine also resides there. His name is Yakon."

"Yakon as in Clay's partner Dragon?" Tessa asked afraid for her life.

"That would be the one," Wash Buckler said.

"How dangerous is Yakon?" Hsi Wu asked having seen how dangerous the Arkeyan Influenced Dragons were.

"Let me put it this way," Blast Burn spoke, "You do not want to anger an Earth Element Dragon cause they will stop at nothing to get revenge."

The Sky Demon gulped as the team flew off to Motleyville to find Sharpfin.

When they arrived in Motleyville they saw the place was deserted. Most of the buildings looked abandoned and the place resembled a Junkyard.

"Here we are folks," Hyouta said, "Motleyville. Home to Roark's Uncle Clay."

"All we need to do now is find Sharpfin and get going," Roark spoke, "But something tells me he may have been captured."  
Right on cue a crab like baron appeared wearing German Clothes.

"Who the hell are you?" Flannery snapped to the crab.

"You are now the esteemed guests of zee great Baron Von Shellshock... servant of lord Kaos... and all around powershniztel."

"What have you done with Baron Sharpfin?" Snapped Roark.

"Sharpfin is shall we say in ze brig," Shellshock taunted as a Shadowkhan blasted Whiskers with an Evilizer turning him into an evil bird.

"You change Whiskers back this instant," Ice demanded.

"Not gonna happen you fools," said a Dark Green Dragon around Hyouta's age, "I'm Shard. Servant of the Dark Master and his best strategist."

"Whiskers get them!" Shellshock said as the Evilized Whiskers began attacking.

"So how are we supposed to defeat a giant bird?" Cody asked.

"We fry the beast!" Snapped Rita as she used some lightning magic to fry the evilized Whiskers.

The attack worked as Whiskers took damage from the blow but the bird fought back and tried to attack the group.

"How hard is it to bring down a bird?" Cody asked.

"Try being slaughtered by the Arkeyan Armada all at once and then talk to me about brutality," snapped Colleen.

Cody sighed as the sudden change in Colleen's temperament was caused by the Arkeyan empire.

Meanwhile in Kaos' Fortress on the Cloudbreak Isles Malefor and Vrak were having a word with Avarona about the Jail Break.

"My apologies for failing to break out Stacey lord Malefor," Avarona said.

"No matter we did get the Arkeyan Empire pissed off and that's what matters," Vrak said, "And they'll be on a genocidal rampage allowing us to swoop in and hit them when they're weakened."

"And as you know by now, the Arkeyans won't think straight when angered," Malefor added.

Meanwhile back in Motleyville the forces of Light who just freed Sharpfin, Clay, and Yakon were chasing down Shellshock and currently facing down his robot after they had returned Whiskers back to normal.

"For some guy with a big attitude he's a coward," Ice said.

"That's what bullies are," Reina said, "Cowards who pick on creatures weaker than themselves. At least the Arkeyan Empire slays strong opponents."

Terrafin was avoiding and evading attacks from Baron Von Shellshock's robot when he spoke up, "How about you save the yapping and focus on the task at hand."

"Terrafin's right," Cody said, "We've got a job to do."

Reina and Ice resumed their task and as a team the group defeated Shellshock which gave Roark and Sharpfin the opening they needed to call in some dirt sharks to beat up on the crab.

"Well my town's safe once again," Baron Sharpfin said, "I guess I do owe you for helping me out."

"We were told you know where the Ancient Terrasquid is located," Roark said.

"Well I can take you to the Terrasquid but first we should get back to Woodburrow," Sharpfin replied, "Word on the streets is that Emperor Drake's about to order a massive hunt for whoever broke into chor gum prison.

The rest of the team aside from the Arkeyans groaned knowing full well that a massive manhunt could only mean one thing, the emperor was pissed beyond belief. The group hopped on the back of the dragons and flew back to Woodburrow praying to god that the Emperor hadn't ordered the massive hunt yet.


	8. Twisty Tunnels

**Twisty Tunnels **

Once the team returned to Woodburrow the Arkeyan Empire was already displaying Avalon's Final Punishment to all of Creation as well as Emperor Drake himself delivering a personal transcript of his speech. The Emperor had already banished Adinda back to the Radiant Isles and turned her to stone for her constant yapping after Ayumi defeated the Mystic Arkeyan who in turn defeated Adinda in battle for the position of the Mystic Arkeyans.

"Well this is just great," Spyro sighed, "The Arkeyan Empire is on the warpath, the Mystic Arkeyans have Ayumi as leader, Adinda's been turned to stone for mouthing off one to many times, and Ayumi has gone and murdered all those that Alex just had revived and this time they're not coming back."

"What did you expect?" Cynder said, "Ayumi's had it with Adinda and she's had it with everyone giving the Empire's allies the short end of the stick."

"Just be glad they haven't destroyed the earth and every star and planet in it's galaxy yet," Tree Rex said, "Though at this point I wouldn't be surprised if they destroyed the earth and every star and planet in its galaxy."

"Let's just get to the Ancient Terrasquid before things get even worse," Ninjini suggested.

"As if they aren't worse now," Bouncer chimed in rhetorically as the team landed and Baron Sharpfin gave them the details.

"All we have to do is go to the Twisty Tunnels," Sharpfin said, "And I guarantee that is where we will find the Ancient Terrasquid."

"And once we get there all we have to do is guide it back to Woodburrow," Ice said as Imperial General Lamorak showed up.

"And I'm going to personally oversee this mission," Lamorak said, "The Emperor has sent me to take Tessa's Place on account of the Chieftess needing her help in Woodburrow."

"Personally I think it's more around the lines of the Chieftess being terrified of the Arkeyan Empire at this point," Chrissie said.

"Considering the Empire is displaying Shendu's final punishment I don't blame the Chieftess," Camo said All of Skylands saw Shendu's spirit being tormented by the Entire Arkeyan Empire Past and present for all eternity as the demon was screaming in pain from the 500 megawatt volts the Empire was using to fry him, "If I pissed off the Arkeyans the way that stupid lizard did then I'd be begging to let a soul eating monster devour me."

"You said it Camo," a Skylander of the Earth Element said. The JTeens saw it was an ankylosaur with sharp teeth sticking up from his lower jaw, green scaly skin, dull green armor, and a spike on his head.

"Who are you?" Cody asked the ankylosaur.

"I'm Slobber Tooth," The new Skylander said, "I'm a Core Skylander like Spyro and Camo."

"Oh that's right I forgot," Jade said, "You were among the Skylanders that were blasted to earth when Kaos destroyed the Core of Light."

"That's right," Slobber Tooth said, "But I wasn't found until you found the Swap Force. That's why I couldn't come to help you earlier. But Even so I agree with all the Swap Force Skylanders who say that the Divorce was that slutty brat's fault in a way."

"And I second that completely! In fact I'd rather have an Arkeyan Sorcerer as a portal master than any of you guys at this point!" Flashwing added as all the Giants and Swap Force Skylanders and nearly all the Core Skylanders agreed with that much to Cody, Colleen and Chrissie's shock as the team bolted for Twisty Tunnels on Sharpfin's ship.

In Kaos' Fortress Kaos, Glumshanks, Vrak and Malefor were watching the Ancient Terrasquid when Kaos' Mother appeared on the Screen.

"Kaos' Mother," Malefor said, "Glad you could join us."

"Malefor welcome back," Kaos' Mom said, "So how goes Kaos' play time."

"If by play time you mean watching him work on another of his plans then his play time sucks," Malefor said, "Fortunately I could easily do something about the ancient Terrasquid now."

"No need for that Malefor," Vrak said, "From what I can see so far the wedge between the JTeens, the Skylanders and the Arkeyans is driving them further apart. And there's a bigger wedge between the Skylanders themselves."

"Excellent work Vrak," The Dark Master spoke, "In the Meantime Kaos. Unleash the Fire Viper of Doom."

"Good idea Malefor," Kaos said as said viper was getting ready to emerge from the portal.

Over on Dragon's peak King Ramses and Eon were shocked as they saw everything. Buck was paying a visit to King Ramses so as to mock him as usual about his performance as a pathetic leader much to Flavius's stunned expression but before he showed up he overheard the two talking.

"Can you believe this Eon?" King Ramses asked Eon's spirit, "The Arkeyan Empire's Influence is spreading far and wide as is their invasion. And dare I mention that Ayumi is now in charge of the Mystic Arkeyans and Adinda has been turned to stone."

"I did not see this one coming," Eon sighed, "And here's more bad news. Even my own Skylanders have sided with the empire and with Adinda turned to stone nobody will be able to reason with the Arkeyan Empire anymore."

"I hate to say it but the Arkeyan Empire Policy is die or bow to the Empire," Ramses said, "And those who refuse to bow down to the empire are gonna die."

"Which is what Malefor had planned to do all along," Eon spoke, "Which means the wedge between the Skylanders, the JTeens and the Arkeyans is about to grow into a canyon."

As Ramses and Eon talked Buck heard every word but what he didn't know was that Malefor sent Shadowkhan to spy on Ramses and listen in on all of his conversations.

Meanwhile in the Twisty Tunnels Sharpfin was piloting his ship to the location of the ancient Terrasquid.

"Is this the place Lamorak?" Bash asked the Imperial General.

"This is the place," Lamorak said, "The Twisty Tunnels. Home of the Ancient Terrasquid."

"Let's just find the Terrasquid and get the hell out of dodge," Slobber Tooth said, "Then we can get back to watching Shendu's Final Punishment and pointing and laughing at him and his misfortunes."  
"I'm down for that any day," Flashwing said as the Swap Force Skylanders and all the Giants along with most of the Core Skylanders agreed with that.

"Would somebody please tell me what's with the Skylanders? How can they take the destruction of the Empire's enemies so lightly?" Sharpfin asked shocked.

"Perhaps I had best explain what's been going on lately," Chrissie said as she explained everything up to that point, "And there you have it."

Baron Sharpfin was completely at a loss for words. He knew that Yakon had a fierce temper due to being an earth dragon but he didn't know Yakon was an Arkeyan Influenced Dragon and was Clay's Partner.

Meanwhile in Chor Gum Prison the Emperor was having a word with the Warden about the recent attempted Jail Break.

"Avarona came out of nowhere I'm so sorry Emperor Drake," The Warden said.

"How could you let this happen?" Emperor Drake demanded.

"She caught us by surprise," The Warden said, "And she's got a Shadowkhan Tribe working for her."

"This can't be happening," Drake said, "Do you have any idea the power Avarona has? She's dangerous enough on her own but now that she's got Ninjas working for her and if she and Malefor free the rest of Avarona's teammates they'll have enough power to eliminate anybody. Including the Arkeyans."

"Then we must stop her now!"

"Send Word to Cloudcracker Prison and tell the Trap Masters to beef up security. Then call the other Wardens at once and tell them to double guard weapons everything. The Rest of Malefor's Generals do not leave those prisons!"

"Yes your highness." The Warden said carrying out the Emperors orders before he left.

Meanwhile back at the Twisty Tunnels the Skylanders and the Arkeyans correlated to the Earth Element were doing all the work as they were making their way to the Terrasquid while destroying the evilizer crystals.

Eventually they destroyed all the evilizer crystals just as Emperor Drake himself arrived with Imperal General Percival by his side.

"Great news everyone," Drake said, "I had another team of Skylanders locate the remaining two elementals and send them back to Woodburrow and we even captured Kaos as well as Avarona for attempting to break the brat out of jail."

"I take it there's more good news?" Ice asked.

"There is," Percival said, "The brat pack's families have officially disowned their kids in an attempt to try and appease the Arkeyan Empire but they're still officially enemies of the state."

"So does that mean no more Stacey?" Drago asked.

"Pretty much," Percival said as Hsi Wu, Ice and Drago cheered loudly much to the chargin of the other JTeens, Alex, and Jade , "You have no idea how happy Sophie was when Kira forced Fiona to give up her parental rights to Sophie. Governess Karen has officially adopted Sophie as her daughter which means Kira is now her adoptive Aunt."

"I don't know about you but let's get the Terrasquid back to base," Zap said as the others guided the Terrasquid back to Woodburrow but before they could the Fire Viper showed up and began to attack.

"How do we fight something like that?" Camo asked.

"Allow me," Emperor Drake said using the main cannon on his flag ship to blast it to atoms with one strike, "Now we can go."

The team nodded and stayed silent as the Ancient Terrasquid returned to Woodburrow.


	9. The Final Battle

**The Final Battle **

After the Skylanders managed to find the remaining two Ancient Elementals and capture Kaos and Avarona in the process they rejoined the JTeens and the Arkeyans for the big Volcano Celebration.

"Thank you all for coming to this amazing celebration," The Chieftess spoke, "None of this would've been possible without the Skylanders or the Jteens. And we cannot forget the Arkeyan Weapon Masters as well as Sophie for organizing all of this as well as Tessa who will now be your new Chieftess."

The crowd cheered as Tessa accepted the position as the new Chieftess with honors but before she could speak some black clouds rolled in and on cue a projection of Kaos' Mom's head as well as Malefor's appeared alongside of Vrak's.

"Congratulations you fools for foiling yet another of my son's ridiculously complicated plans to take over Skylands," Kaos' Mom said.

"Harsh much?" Flynn spoke to Kaos.

"You think?" Kaos spat.

"But this isn't over fools," Malefor said as Kaos' Mom worked her magic to cause Kaos Avarona and Tessa to vanish and appear in Kaos' Fortress, "Armada Airships Attack!"

Right on cue the Armada ships began attacking all of Woodburrow blasting everything that wasn't on their side into pieces.

"Well this is just great!" Rita snapped, "We stop Kaos and now Malefor attacks!"

"We gotta head him off here and now," General Percival said as the Arkeyans fought back against the Armada and blasted the ships.

"Did we finish them?" Camo asked as the team blasted the last of the attack ships.

"We did but this attack was just a distraction so that our enemies could escape," Reina said, "What we need to do is assault Kaos' Fortress directly."

"So let's go," Blast Zone said.

"Unfortunately the Flagship of the Arkeyan Empire's fleet was damaged in the attack," Baron Sharpfin said.

"So are we taking your ship?" Flynn asked.

"My ship may be fast but with Malefor's magic out there there's no way it'll make it past the defenses of Kaos' Fortress and with Malefor's general present my ship would be shot down in seconds."

"So how the hell are we supposed to save Tessa?" Colleen asked.

"We're taking Flynn's ship," Sharpfin said as he presented Flynn's fully upgraded ship to them as he explained all the features to them.

"Now that's a ship," Empress Rita said, "Let's get going!"

"Hold it," Imperial General Lamorak said, "Knowing Malefor he's sure to have a back up plan."

"She's right," Rose said, "We'll take the Giants and Stop Malefor from doing anything to the Volcano itself. The rest of you go and save Tessa."

The team agreed and split up to complete their respective missions.

Later on after blasting their way through the front door of Kaos' Fortress with some help from an Arkeyan Armada commanded by Imperial General Gawain the team were ready to face Kaos' Mom and Avarona.

"Hello dearies I've been expecting you," Kaos' Mom said, "Oh don't worry about your little friend. See Avarona and my pet will keep her entertained while we chat."

"What do you want?" Snapped Cody.

"I'm not normally one to fight Kaos' battles for him. I'm not a big meddler after all but after failing to take over Skylands after so many attempts I had to see what the problem was," Kaos' Mom said.

"Enough talk let's just finish her off," Snapped Ice, "Then we can finish off Kaos."

So the Skylanders all charged into battle against Kaos' Mother and using a combination of their abilities and their magic they managed to subdue and imprison her in a mirror and Rescue Tessa in the Process.

"Wow the Skylanders sure fixed her," Tessa said.

"Pretty much and they had help from the Arkeyans," Flynn added, "But where is Avarona?"

"While you fools were battling Kaos' Mother Malefor was filling the Volcano with tons of petrified Darkness," Avarona sneered at the front door of the fortress, "Any moment the darkness will erupt and you and all of Skylands will bow down before us and don't bother checking on that team you sent there. We already blasted them across Skylands!"

Avarona then left laughing rudely and loudly along the way.

Back at Woodburrow the team was shocked to hear that.

"I don't believe this," Sophie said, "Kaos is going to ruin all the hard work I put into this celebration just like my enemies ruined all the hard work I did for the dance!"

"Relax sis," Kayleigh said, "You'll be glad to know that we'll eliminate Kaos once and for all just like we imprisoned your worst enemies."

"Glad to hear it," Sophie said.

Meanwhile the Heroes had decided to go right to the Core of the Volcano and face Kaos once and for all.

"So this is it," Coleen said, "The Final battle with Kaos."

"Once we defeat him Skylands will be safe once again," Spyro said.

"Then we go after Malefor and destroy him once and for all," Blast Zone added as the Dread Yacht sailed onwards to the core of the volcano where the Heroes then faced Kaos.

Kaos began to taunt them but using teamwork skill and some cunning the team defeated the Dark Portal Master and cleansed the Volcano right before the ancient Elementals began the eruption ceremony.

Back at Woodburrow the Emperor of the Arkeyan Empire and the Governors along with everyone else gave the group a Hero's Welcome and at that moment Eon spoke.

"Well done everyone thanks to you Skylands is safe yet again," Eon said, "But there is still more to do. The Journey with the Skylanders, Giants and Swap Force is only just beginning."

The team took it to heart as they watched the Ceremony go on without a hitch.

Meanwhile back with Malefor he found Kaos and Glumshanks having been blasted away by the Volcano as he spoke to Avarona.

"What now boss?" Avarona asked.

"We begin our next plan to stick it to Alex and the Arkeyans in her home dimension," Malefor said, "After I send a little message to my counterpart there."

Malefor sneered maliciously knowing that the Arkeyan Empire's problems had only just begun.


End file.
